1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel electric current producing cell. More particularly this invention relates to improvements in the electric current producing primary cells of the type comprising an alkali metal anode, a non-aqueous electrolyte, and a relatively lightweight cathode of a fluorinated carbon material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable interest in recent years in developing high energy density batteries or voltaic cells. Among the systems being investigated are those employing (a) organic liquids as solvents for the electrolyte; (b) lightweight metals, such as alkali metals, as anodes; and (c) compounds of carbon, particularly fluorine compounds of carbon as cathode-active materials. In this regard, mention is made of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,536,532 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,337.